


rainbows

by GhostWithAScythe



Series: For The Good Children Of God [9]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, because thats all i wrote for two weeks straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWithAScythe/pseuds/GhostWithAScythe
Summary: Zak loses a bet and Techno dares him to put up some rainbows for livestreaming.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Technoblade
Series: For The Good Children Of God [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1896769
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	rainbows

**\- techno's pov** -

**Techno**  
I found the perfect dare for you.

**Zak**  
What r u talking about

**Techno**  
Don't even try, you fool. You lost a bet to me two days ago and I said I would think of a suitable dare. I found one. 

**Zak**  
Oh God  
I really hoped you forgot about that lol

**Techno**  
You livestream daily, right? With facecam?

**Zak**  
Yeah pretty much  
Why???

**Techno**  
Your dare is to play a game with your viewers. It's called "How Many Pride Flags Can You Put Up Before They Really Get Suspicious?" 

**Zak**  
WHAT  
NO  
ARE U KIDDING ME  
I CANT JUST DO THAT

**Techno**  
Of course you can, you lost the bet. 

**Zak**  
Dude  
You can't force me to out myself wtf

**Techno**  
No, I can't and I won't. But you've been complaining to me about wanting to come out but not knowing how for months. I'm merely giving you an excuse. 

**Zak**  
You're really serious

**Techno**  
Not gonna force you. I'm a nerd but not an asshole.  
But I still expect a rainbow at tomorrow's stream. Byeeeee, I'm gonna go farm potatoes now. 

* * *

When the notification of Zak going live popped up on his screen the other day, Techno clicked it instantly. He didn't care to really listen but instead searched in the small facecam. And sure enough he spotted a blot of color in the background, barely noticable if you weren't looking for it. But if you knew you could easily identify it as a rainbow sticker on Zak' closet door.

Techno smirked. This was gonna be fun.

Zak lasted until Day 9, more than a week, before he showed up to the stream with a colorful rainbow flag draped around his shoulders and a story to tell. Techno watched it with a smile. He had never been more proud of his friend.


End file.
